Daddy's Little Girl
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Taylor has been wrestling for 2 years. Held the Diva's championship belt for 4 months,is the Daughter of Eddie and Vickie Guerrero. and is being raped by her mothers boyfriend. can a certain Hardy save her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

okay so this is an old one i wrote that i decided to put up. so here it is Daddy's little girl. P.S. i tried to get the dates right but bare with me okay.

* * *

**Taylor Maria Guerrero: 21 years old. Has been wrestling for 2 years. Held the Diva's championship belt for 4 months, lost it to Michelle McCool. Daughter of Eddie and Vickie Guerrero, cousin of Chavo Guerrero, and best friend of Maria.**

**Entrance song: "Whoa" Paramore**

**Finisher: Harlot kill (which is like the Go to Sleep but with a cooler name)**

**Stage name: Taylor Starr.**

**No one knows she's Vickie's daughter and she doesn't want people finding out. On screen best friend is zack ryder

* * *

**

**Daddy's little girl**

**Part one:**

***11 years ago***

"Momma." An 10 year old cries walking out into the living room.

"Tay what are you doing out of bed? You have exams tomorrow" her mother asks.

"I had a bad dream, daddy never came home." Taylor cries. Her mother looked at her with sad eyes missing Eddie too.

"You want to call him?" her mom asks

"Yes please." Taylor says grabbing her mom's phone. She dials her dad's number and waited patiently for him to pick up

"Hola?" his sleepy voice answers.

"DADDY!" Taylor squeals

"Ah how's my baby girl?" he asks

"DA-AD I'm 10!"

"I know. But you'll always be my baby Girl" her father replies

"Daddy I had a bad dream that you never came home." Taylor cries

"Awww baby-girl I'll be home in a week okay."

"Promise?" Taylor asks

"I promise baby-girl"

"Otay daddy." Taylor says sniffing.

"I have to get up early tomorrow, be good and listen to mom okay?"

"Otay daddy I luff yew."

"I love you too baby girl."

"Oh daddy Chavo's coming over tomorrow to hang out! I'm going to kick his butt at wrestling."

"That's my girl." Eddie says proudly.

"Yep daddy's little girl." Taylor says smiling.

"Let me talk to your mom little one."

"Otay love you daddy."

"Love you too."

"MOM DADDY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Taylor yells giving her mom the phone. She kisses her mom and walks down the hallway to her room and falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

*November 14th 2005*

Taylor ran into the house after her last day of school that day because her dad was coming home. He would be taking her with him to the wrestling business and training her.

"MOM I'M HOME!" she yells. She found her mom in a chair crying.

"Mom?" Taylor says touching her shoulder. Her mother looks at her, her eyeliner smeared. "What wrong mom?"

Her mother doesn't say anything.

"Mom, you should be happy daddy's coming home today." Taylor says only making her mom cry even harder. "Mom what's wrong?"

"Your Dad's not coming home baby." Her mom says.

"What do you mean he's not coming home?"

"Your dad was found dead in his hotel room late last night." Her mom says. Tear stung Taylor's eyes.

"You mean he's dead?" Taylor asks. Her mom nods.

"NO HE PROMISED MOM, HE SAID HE'D BE HOME TODAY YOU'RE LYING!" Taylor yells crying and running out side. Her cousin Chavo sits next to her.

"Hey Taylor I'm sorry about what happened to your dad."

"Chavo why did he have to go away?" Taylor cries. "He was supposed to watch me as did great things and we were supposed to wrestle together!"

"I know Tay I know."

"It's not fair." I cry on his sholder.

"I know Tay. All you can do now is honor him. And make him proud."

"I will make him proud." Taylor states.

* * *

**just some back story, reviews make me happy. **

**shelbs  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**Now**

***Present time***

I was sitting on the computer checking the comments people made about me losing my title to Michelle McCool. And they weren't pretty. People hated how Michelle won, by saying and I quote "that cheating bitch didn't deserve that title, Taylor should still have it. And why is there for many fucking chairs around the ring!"

I was laughing hysterically when my mother called me into her room. Adam was at the hospital getting his 'injuries' check out. So I walked into my mom's room.

"Yes, mom." I ask keeping my cool

"You have a match against Michelle tonight, its non-title, but I expect you to win." She says coldly.

"Yes ma'am."

"None of that crap you pulled when you lost it."

"Yes ma'am"

"Are you going to see Chavo anytime soon?"

"Yeah, at 4."

"Tell I need him Friday."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

*with Chavo*

I walk in and try to stay calm as possible. Chavo was sitting in the chair waiting patiently for me. I sit down across from him.

"Hey cousin!" I say happily

"Hey Taylor so what's been up?"

"Nothing much you?"

"Same here."

"So can you believe I lost my title to Michelle?"

"No what happened?" Chavo asks as the waiter walks over to our table.

"I was pretty distracted." I say.

We give our orders and the waiter goes away.

"You like someone. Who?"

"You got to promise not to tell." I say smiling.

"I wanna guess!" Chavo says smiling like a little kid.

"Okay fine!"

"Is it John Cena?"

"He's cute but no."

"Okay uuummm… Matt Hardy?"

"Close but no."

"What show is he on?"

"Smack down," I say and Chavo gets this Eureka look on his face.

"No…." he says smiling

"What?" I ask dumbfounded

"You like Jeffery Hardy." He says smiling, I blush. "It makes sense. He bumped into you that night before your match and wished you good luck."

"Shut up."

"Ey, ey, ey Uncle Eddie your girl's growing up." Chavo says in Spanish, "she into boys now."

"Shut up you stupid." I reply in Spanish.

"Adam?" Chavo says suddenly

"What about him?" I ask

"He's here." Chavo says I spin around and sure enough Adam was standing in the door way looking around. I hide my head as the waiter comes back.

"Excuse me do you have a more private table that my cousin and I can talk at?" I ask.

"Yes if you'll follow me." the waiter says I grab Chavo and follow him. He takes us to a little room where a table for four was sitting.

"Thank you and if anybody comes asking for us we aren't here."

"Okay madam." He says leaving

"Ugh I hate that man." I say.

"Who Adam?"

"Yes Adam."

"Why?" Chavo asks "look how happy he makes your mother."

"I still think he's just using her. And she's become a bigger bitch since she's been with Adam."

"Well I don't know what to tell you, Tay." Chavo says smiling.

"Oh she's going to need you this Friday"

"Again?" Chavo whines I smile.

"Yeah again."

"Why do they continue to hurt that man?" Chavo says, and then adds in Spanish, "I wish Eddie was still alive."

"How do you think I feel?" I say, "I watched my mom replace him with Adam."

"I'm sorry Taylor." He says

"For what?"

"For not being there more." He says.

"It isn't your fault." I say as our food comes and we eat.

* * *

**SO that's chapter two. it's a little short, sorry. hope you like.**

**shelbs  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Harlot effect…**

***that Friday***

I was in my locker room stretching and I was deep in thought so I jump as the door opens up and in hops Chavo.

"Jesus, Chav you scared the living hell out of me." I say in Spanish.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on I want you to meet someone." Chavo answers also in Spanish. He takes my hand and pulls me up. Chavo pulled me until we came across a door that said 'Jeff Hardy, 'Hurricane' Helms, and Brian Kendricks'

"Chavo…" I warned. He smiles and pulls me into the room. Jeff was only in a towel the others were gone.

"Chavo what do you need." He says.

"You remember Taylor right?" my cousin asks the rainbow hero. I see him blush slightly.

"Yeah. We bumped into each other before her match at the ppv" Jeff says.

"Good can you watch her for a while? Just until her match." And with that he leaves.

"I HATE YOU!" I yell in Spanish.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chavo yells back.

"I'm sorry about him. I guess I'll let you finish." I say turning to leave, but he grabs my wrist.

"Nope I was told to watch you until your match, so that's what I'm going to do." Jeff says smiling. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I say grabbing my phone and call Maria.

Me/_Maria_

_Hello?_

Hola chicka, can you do me a favor?

_Yeah sure Tay what is it?_

Can you grab my bag and bring it to Hardy's locker room?

_Hmmmm…yes why?_

Because Chavo thought it would be funny to have Jeff hold me hostage….

_Oh lol I'll bring over real quick._

Thanks. Love you

_Love you too chick._

Bye

I hang up and look at Jeff who had this look.

"We're not together so get that look off your face right now." I say he smiles at me.

"What look?" he says smirking.

"That look that every guy gives me and Maria when we talk to each other." I say sitting on the couch. I throw his pants at him "here you might need these." I say, he looks down and blushes, grabs his bag and runs to the bathroom. I laugh as Maria walks in.

"Hello love." She says handing me my bag.

"Hey bitch." I say smiling.

"Hey that's not nice." She pouts; I take her hand and get on one knee.

"I am sorry my beautiful bell, can you ever forgive me?" I ask kissing her hand. She cracks up and falls to the floor.

"Yeah I forgive you."

"YAY!" I say kissing her cheek.

"And you say you're not together?" Jeff says smiling. I look at Maria and she nods. We stand up and walk to him.

"I bet you'd love to have both of us wouldn't you." Maria says, Jeff remains silent. We inch closer to him and he falls on to the couch. We could see his bulge we sit on either side of him and inch our faces closer. Our lips were inches apart when Ken, Maria's Boyfriend walks in. he sees us and rolls his eyes.

"Jeff, my friend, join the club." He says. Maria and I laugh and stand up. Jeff looks utterly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"They pretend they're going to make out right in front of a guy, like me couple months ago, get him all excited, then just getup and walk off. It's called and Harlot effect." Ken says, Jeff looks at us. We smile innocently…

"You have a name for it?" Jeff asks.

"That's what Ken calls it." Maria answers.

"How many guys have you gotten?" Jeff asks

"Hmmm, you, Ken, Randy, Matt, Brian, helms, MVP, the edge twins, John Cena and Morrison, Miz, Evan, Kofi, Punk, and Jericho." I say smiling.

"Sixteen different guys?" Jeff exclaims

"Yep." We say.

"Wow." Jeff says, we laugh.

"Who was the first again?" Ken asks

"Jericho." We say smiling.

"Why?" Jeff asks

"Because he kissed Taylor and didn't mean it. It was payback." Maria explained. Jeff looks at me and smiles.

"Whelp you match is like in 2 minutes you should get ready." Ken says throwing my bag at me. I run into the bathroom and change. three minutes later I walk out

"Wow, Tay, you look hot." Maria says, "Doesn't she, guys?"

"Yeah really hot." Jeff says blushing, Ken just nods his head.

"Thanks guys but I've got to go!" I say running to the gorilla pit. 'Whoa' starts playing and I make my way to the ring.

* * *

-Maria's pov-

Tay made her way down the ring and slides in. she goes to the top rope and does her rock on signs. She gets down and out of the ring as Michelle makes her entrance.

Five minutes into the match Jeff excuses himself and walks into the bathroom. I get this sudden idea.

"So my love, what's your plan?" Ken asks

"What plan?"

"To get Jeff and Tay together?"

"Oh, that plan!" I say smiling, Jeff walks out of the bath room drying his hands "I'll tell you later."

Jeff sits down and continues to watch Taylor.

-End Maria's POV-

* * *

*Jeff's Pov*

Taylor sets Michelle up for the Harlot kill. (think Melina's But Cooler)

And the move connects she cover her.

1…2…3

"AND TAYLOR STAR WINS IT!" Jim Ross says. The ref raises her hand and she get out of the ring and walk to the back

I watched the Promo that Tay had with Dumb and Dumber

"Look Zack you know that if you bring a girl she'll just get in the way!" Curt Hawkins says, Taylor walks up

"Tay." Ryder says kissing her Cheek,

"Hey Zacky." She says then glaring at Hawkins, "loser!"

"What do you want?" Hawkins rudely asks

"To see my best friend." She snaps. "What are you doing tonight?"

Ryder looks from Hawkins to Taylor.

"Going out with Curt." He says.

"Okay I'll be at the hotel. I think I'm going to rent a romance and pig out on ice cream." Taylor says kissing Ryder on the cheek. She walks off.

-End Jeff's POV-

* * *

**hope you liked it. review ppl!**

**shelbs  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

**Hell Breaks Loose!**

**-After Armageddon- *fan's Pov***

Edge and Vickie are in the ring after Edge wins the title, talking bad about Jeff.

Jeff runs out security stops him.

Triple H runs out. Security stops him too.

"We knew you people were going to do it so we brought back up." Vickie says laughing her evil laugh

Vladimir gets into the ring.

Everyone was preoccupied with Vladimir, Jeff and triple H no one saw the flash of tan and Edge get slammed to the ground. Taylor had taken that chance to start beating up Edge.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TAYLOR?" Vickie screams pulling Taylor off of Adam. Taylor stares at her.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking out your bitch." Taylor yells going back at Edge.

"TAYLOR MARIA GUERRERO STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Vickie yells

"No mom he doesn't deserve that belt and everyone knows it." Taylor says kicking Edge in the gut.

"Are we hearing right Tazz? Taylor is Vickie's daughter?" JR says

"I'm hearing what you're hearing." Tazz replies

"That's right this sad excuse of a 21 year old is my daughter." Vickie says

"Mom you're giving your age away." Taylor says smirking

"Go to my office NOW!" Vickie yells

"Whatever Mom Whatever." Taylor says kicking Edge for the last time and jumping out of the ring.

She and Jeff exchange glances, she blushes and walks off.

"Hmmmm…..JR did you see that little moment Jeff and Taylor had there?" Tazz says.

"No I was pretty preoccupied with Edge and Vickie." JR says.

-End fan's pov-

* * *

-In Vickie's office- -Taylor's POV-

"What the hell is your problem?" mom asks.

"I don't have a problem." I say smirking. She looks at me for the longest time and for a split second it was like dad was back.

"You're so much like your father it scares Me." she says laughing. Then Adam walks in, I stand up.

"I'm not sorry for what I did. I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner." I say walking out.

Maria runs up to me.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I saw my old mom today so there's still hope." I say smiling. She laughs and grabs my arm. She pushes me into a closet and locks the door.

"MARIA!" I yell, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"You'll thank me later." I sit down as the door opens again and Jeff is shoved into the closet and the door locks again. I sit down on the floor looking at Jeff. I grab my phone. I IM Maria

**DaddysLittleShadow: WTF Maria?**

**M+T=BFFL&D: hey it's for your own good…you like him I can tell.**

**DaddysLittleShadow: what are you talking about?**

**: even I see it and I'm a guy**

**M+T=BFFL&D: See and Ken knows Jeff likes you too…**

**DaddysLittleShadow: How does he know?**

**: I just do okay**

**M+T=BFFL&D: can you at least talk?**

**DaddysLittleShadow: Fine!**

**: That's my Girl**

**M+T=BFFL&D: I just want to see you happy Tay-Tay**

**DaddysLittleShadow: I know.**

"Taylor?" Jeff says causing me to look up.

"It feels like I'm playing seven minutes in heaven back in high school." I mumble.

"Yeah I know." He says with a laugh.

"Hey Jeff?" I say randomly

"Yeah?" he says looking me in the eyes his piercing green eyes connecting with my hazels.

"Um….." I say biting my bottom lip. "How long do you thi-"

He cut me off by kissing me. I kiss back with such force it hurt. He pushes me up against the wall and his hands began to roam. I smile breaking the kiss. Jeff stares at me intensively.

"Taylor I really-really like you." he says, "I've never liked someone this much."

"I like you too Jeff." I say, "a lot."

"I know your mom will kill you for dating me, but will you be my secret girlfriend?" he asks smiling

"Yes Jeff I'll be your anything." I say kissing him again. We hear two people shout out finally and we laugh.

The door opens and I pounce on Ken and start pretend choking him. Maria laughs and pulls me off. She falls to the ground and start laughing. Jeff and Ken staring at us in amazement

"Losers, Help us up!" Maria says they rush over and help us up.

"Double date tonight?" Maria asks, I look at Jeff.

"Sure sounds great." He says smiling. I smile at him.

"TAYLOR YOU HAVE A MATCH AGAINST THE BELLA TWINS!" my mother shouts

"But I thought you said…Michelle…I'm confused"

"Don't complain! Just do!"

"So I get a tag team partner?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" she shouts, I shrug my shoulders, I look at Maria.

"Sorry babe, can't." she says, I look around and spot Victoria.

"HEY VICTORIA!" I shout running over to her

"Yeah?" she says

"You don't have a match tonight do you?"

"Nope why?"

"Can you be my tag team partner against the Bella sluts?"

"Sure." She says, I hug her

"Thank you!"

* * *

-After the match-

The match ended by Victoria doing her finisher on one of the sluts and pinning her. We walk back into the back I jump into the arms of Ken.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I smile and nod. Maria, Ken and I meet Jeff at the back door and Jeff takes my hand and leads me to his car. We drive to a movie theater.

"A movie really guys?" Maria says.

"What? You and Taylor both have been 'dying' to see the uninvited." Ken says smirking. I gasp and hug Jeff. I look at Maria, and we both Squeal and run into the movie theater.

"We need 4 for the uninvited." Maria says to the clerk. His eyes get big.

"You're…you're Maria and Taylor from Smackdown." He stutters we smile.

"Sure are so you gunna give us our tickets now?" Maria says handing him Ken's money. The clerk blushes and hands us our tickets.

"Hey how about we stick around after the movie and you can get pictures with us." I say. He grins.

"Sure!" he says, we grab our boys and walk inside to watch the movie. I sit next to Jeff and take a drink of my soda he bought me and offer him some. He shakes his head no so I turn to watch the movie. The part where she gets grabbed I grab Jeff's hand and buried my face in his chest. I feel him laugh and I smile. He kisses the top of my head.

* * *

-After the movie-

As promised the guy was waiting for us. We sign and take pictures with him then,

"Are you and Jeff together?" he asks me. I look at Jeff.

"No we're friends." Jeff answers,

"Oh okay because you guys would be awesome together." He says walking off.

"Uh thanks." I say laughing. Then I look at Jeff confused.

"I don't want you to get into trouble." He whispers in my ear. I smile

"Thank you." I whisper back. We go back to the cars and Maria drives me home.

"Hey don't forget about Randy's party tomorrow night." Maria says as I get out of the car.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I say smiling, "bye Ria"

"Bye Tay."

I creep in my window afraid to wake someone up. I start taking my clothes off when someone coughs. I jump scared shitless. I turn and look it was Adam.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask

"Where were you?"

"I was out with Maria and Ken."

"Yeah right sure." Adam growls pushing me again my bedroom door. "Now I'm going to ask you this again. Where were you?"

"Out Adam. With Maria and Ken. Because I'm 21 years of age and they are my friends." I snap at him. He sneers at me and throws me onto the bed

"Adam what the fuck." I say, he rips off my Panties.

"Why do you have to be such a little bitch? Huh Taylor because then I wouldn't have to do this." Adam says as he forces himself in me. Tears slip down my cheeks as I blacked out. I feel a smack on my face.

"Look me in the eyes you little bitch" Adam says. I open my eyes that were stinging with tears. Adam's eyes were full of lust and hatred. I blink trying to make it all go away.

"Stop Please Adam." I beg crying.

"No! You deserve this. You think you're so hot with your highlighted hair and your perfect body. You think your so damn untouchable because your Eddie Guerrero's kid." Adam says as he thrusted in and out "let me tell you something." He pulls out and to my relief he was wearing a condom. He zips his pants up as a curl up in the fetal position, shaking.

"You're nothing but a good for nothing Latino Trash." Adam says leaving. I run to the bathroom and wash away every inch of Adam off of me.

* * *

**there it is. chap 4. yeah i don't know what made me come up with this idea. so review/favoire/whatever and thank you **SandraSmit19 **nda** WweDivaTayTay45 **for reviewing!**

**shelbys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Put On a Mask**

"Hey Maria." I hear Adam say from down stairs.

"Hey Adam." Maria says, "I'm here to pick up Taylor up for Randy's party."

"She's upstairs." he says. I hurry up and put some make-up on and try to act happy. Maria knocks on the door.

"Come in." I say, she walks in.

"Ria!" I say hugging her.

"Hey Tay, we're going shopping for Randy's party."

"Sounds fun lets go." I say following her down the steps. I get to the bottom and Adam stops me.

"Taylor can I talk to you really quick."

"Where's mom?" I ask.

"She went out. I really need to talk to you." He says, I look at Maria.

"I'll meet you out in the car okay." I say. She nods and walks out; Adam pulls me to the nearest room and looks at me for a long time.

"Taylor I just want to say I'm sorry." He says

"Your not forgiven, what you did is unforgivable." I say, Adam stares at me, "you raped me Adam. You're lucky I'm not pressing charges."

"Then why aren't you."

"Because it would hurt mom." I say walking out.

"This isn't over you little bitch." Adam spats out

* * *

-At the mall-

"That looks cute." Maria says when I model a black dress. I smile and walk back into the back to try a different one on. I walked back out wearing a pretty colored one.

"It's perfect!" Maria says.

"Hey can we get ready at your house?" I whisper

"Sure." She says, "Are you okay?"

"Fine just tired I couldn't fall asleep." I lie. She nods

"Let's go." She says paying for the dresses. When we got to Maria's house Ken and Jeff were waiting for us on the front porch. I run and jump on Jeff kissing him. Maria simply kisses Ken on the cheek.

"What I don't get a hello like Hardy's getting from Tay?" he asks as we walk inside.

"Nope." She says hanging the dresses up and walking into the kitchen. Ken walks in right behind her.

"Ten bucks they go to the bedroom." I whisper in Jeff's ear. Ten minutes later Maria pulls Ken to the bedroom, I laugh as Jeff hands me a twenty.

"I said Ten Bucks."

"Yeah well what are you gunna do about it." Jeff says tickling me, pain surged though my body

"Oww." I say.

"I'm sorry." Jeff says jumping back. I lift my shirt up to reveal the bruise that Adam had left.

"What happened?"

"I uh…it's from my match." I say

"Didn't they hurt last night?"

"Not much." I say, "I must have slept on it wrong."

Jeff nods and kisses me.

* * *

-At Randy's party-

I danced with Jeff for a little bit then decide to go watch Matt and Ken play Gears of War.

"Matt you officially suck at this game." I say taking the controller in. "Ken put in soul caliber."

He does as he's told and we start battling each other.

"Look at the geeks. Playing their little fantasy games." Randy says walking in

"Um dumbass. We got it from your collection."

"Shut up I'm trying to be the cool football player."

"Well it's not working!" I say as we start the game.

"What the hell is Adam doing here?" Barbie says walking in. I jump up.

"Adam's here?" I exclaim. I run to the bathroom. I shut the door and sit on the floor. There's a knock and I look up scared. Maria walks in.

"What was that?" she asks shutting the door and locking it.

"What was what?" I ask

"'Adam's here?' and running up here."

"I was hanging out with Matt and Ken. You know how my mom gets with who I hang out with."

Maria sighs.

"Yea I know." She says, "Why don't you move out?"

"I don't want to leave her like dad did."

"Move in with me." Maria says, "Please, there's something you're not telling me. Please just move in with me."

"I'll talk to mom tomorrow." I say.

"Thanks you."

* * *

-The next day-

I walk into the house and look for my mom

"Mom!" I yell.

"Upstairs!" I hear her yell. I run upstairs and walk into her room.

"Mom."

"Yes Taylor?"

"I'm moving out."

"What?" she says staring at me.

"I want to give you and Adam space mom. I'm moving in with Maria. She hate's being in that house all alone. Besides mom I can't live here forever."

She smiles.

"You've grown up so much, Tay. Your father would be proud," she says, "and I know I don't tell you this a lot but I'm proud of you too."

Tears well up in my eyes and hug her.

"I love you mom." I say

"Love you too Tay."

"What's going on?" a voice says from the door. We both look up and find Adam looking at us.

"Taylor's moving out." My mother says.

"That's great." He says walking out. I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to call Chavo." I say.

"Okay."

I walk out and walk into my room to find Adam sitting on my bed.

"You're not moving out." he says.

"Yes I am." I snap

"Where were you last night?"

"Randy's party. Dur you knew that, 'dad'" I say sarcastically; suddenly Adam's hands is around my throat.

"Don't call me that." He growls. I push his hand away from me.

"THAT! Is why I'm leaving. Adam. You." I snap pulling out my phone and call Chavo.

**Me**/_Chavo_

_Hola Chicka_

**Hey Stupid**

_That's no way to talk to family._

**I know sorry so I need your help**

_With what_

**I'm moving out.**

_NO WAY!_

**Oww Chav yes I'm moving out.**

_I'll be right over. *laughs* finally_

**Shut up.**

_No!_

**See you soon**

_Bye_

I smile and start putting things in bags.

"Hey girlie." Maria says walking in with some boxes. "I'm here to help. Don't worry Ken and the other are at my house."

"Thanks Ria." I say handing her some things to pack.

* * *

-3 hours later-

Maria, Chavo and I shoved the last box into Chavo's Hummer and i smile.

"Taylor." My mom says walking out of the house. I walk over to her and hug her.

"I'm not gone forever mom I promise." I say seeing her tears.

"I know." She says sniffing. I smile and hug her one more time.

"Love you mom." I say

"Love you too Taylor." She says. I walk over to Ria and get into her car and we drive off with Chavo behind us.

"Oh by the way we're moving into the house in Florida." Maria says. "The only reason I spent time here was because of you."

I call Chavo and let him know where he was taking my things

"Jeeze when you said you were moving out you were serious." He exclaims before hanging up. I laugh

"So Ken and Jeff are in Florida?"

"Yes ma'am." I smile and turn up the radio, 'rehab' by Rianna was playing. I pull out my phone and text Jeff.

_See you soon. Ria, Chavo and I just left St. Louis. Love you muchness._

_~Tay-Tay~_

Maria turned down the radio and glanced at me, and I could tell by the look on her face she had something to say.

"I wish you would tell me what's going on." she says

"Ria, Nothings going on, except I'm moving in with my best friend, I'm dating the man of my dreams, and I think me and mom are getting along for the first time since daddy's death."

She smiles and nods, but I could tell she doesn't believe me. I look at my phone and I see I had two messages.

_One word to Maria about what happened; anyone for that matter! Taylor I will make sure your life is a living hell._

I gulp and delete the message from Adam and take a deep breathe before reading the second one.

"You okay?" Maria asks

"Yep just wondering what daddy would say right now." I lie. She nods and goes back to driving.

* * *

**here's chapter 5 hope you liked it. review!  
**

**shelbs  
**

_Can't wait to see you babe. Ken and I are playing 2009 and I'm killing him. Lol. See you in like a day. Love you too sugar britches._

I smile and look at Maria.

"Girl if you swoon when he texts you then your in love." Maria says

"I'm in love." I state with a huge grin on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to GiGi.501 fro reviewing!**

**Chapter Six**

**The storyline and blackness**

It was Friday again so I was roaming the halls of the Staples Center. We were in L.A. for the night and I couldn't stop smiling; mom said she had to talk to me about a story-line that Stephanie had thought of with the out come of last weeks Smackdown. I knock on my mom's 'office' door.

"Come in." my mom says I walk in and see Adam sitting in a chair looking livid.

"You wanted to talk to me mom?" I ask

"Yes, Adam can you leave?" my mom says smiling, Adam glares at me as mom digs for a script from a box and walks out. Mom finds the script and hands it to me.

"Stephanie has put you in a story-line with Jeff Hardy." She says with a grin. "And I heard Ken and Jeff talking. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I ask

"That you and Jeff were an item." She says, "don't worry I'm not mad. I think it's good that you're dating."

"Thanks mom." I say smiling. "For not freaking out. And I wanted to make sure it was something before I told you."

"It's okay." She says, I hug her and walk towards my locker room so I could get ready for tonight's show. Once I shut the door to my locker room I get slammed up against the door.

"You're with Hardy?" Adam asks pressing my back to door. He locks it and pulls me to the bench.

"Adam pleases." I say as he unbuttons his pants.

"Please what?" he says.

"Stop this. I moved out, I'm in a different state, what the hell do you want from me." I say. He slaps me across the face. Before I can say anything he's on top of me and starting to undo the belt to my pants, realizing he wasn't going to stop I start trying to push him off.

"Stop it Adam!" I snap. He slaps me again.

"Shut up bitch." He growls

"Get off." I say kicking him in the knee. He punches me in the jaw and blackness was all I saw. (Heeeey I made a rhyme. Lol)

* * *

-Later-

"Taylor?" I hear Maria say as she shakes me. "Wake up. Jeeze I know you slept last night."

I open my eyes, I opened my eyes and look at her, I was laying on a couch.

"Jesus sugar britches what'd you do punch your self in your sleep?" Jeff asks, I look at him and smile.

"I had a bad dream." I say, my hair was wet. That bastard washed all the evidence away.

"Well since you're ready, we have to get you to hair and make-up so we can start our storyline." Jeff says helping me up.

Maria stared as we exited the room and I knew she was trying to come up with a theory of how I hit myself and left a bruise. And I know Maria isn't as dumb as everyone thinks she is.

We past Adam and I tighten the grip on Jeff's hand afraid he'd leave.

"I love you Jeff." I say, he smiles down at me

"I love you too Taylor." He says kissing me. We get to make-up and Stephanie was there.

"Taylor what the hell happen to you?" she exclaims

"I hit myself sleeping. Bad dream" I lie.

"Are you okay?" she asks

"Nothing make-up can't cover." I say smiling. She nods and leaves

"So who's your match against?" Angel, the makeup artist asks.

"Um I believe it's a rematch against Michelle for the title isn't it?" I ask looking at Jeff who nods.

"Good luck." She says as she finishes my make-up. The bruise was gone but it didn't look like I had pounds of makeup on.

"You my friend are a genius." I say hugging her.

"Let's go we have a promo." Jeff says

"Okay." I say taking his hand.

* * *

-The scene- 3rd person-

"_So who's this secret boyfriend you've been keeping from everyone for the last month?" Maria asks. Taylor blushes._

"_Hey ladies." Jeff says walking up._

"_Hey Jeff." Maria says smiling. Jeff kisses Taylor. _

"_Good luck in your match tonight babe." He says before he kisses her again and walks off._

_Maria squeals and hugs Taylor._

"_You are so lucky." She says, "You've got the guy of your dreams."_

"_Now I just have to get my title back." I say walking off._

Taylor set her mind to win. Nothing could take her eyes off the prize. Nothing except Adam Copeland. As Taylor walked towards her locker room to get ready she is pulled into an empty locker room and slammed into the wall.

"Make-up isn't going to cover up that you're a slut."

"I'm not a slut." She snaps.

"You're fucking me but dating Hardy. That sound like a slut to me."

"I'm not fucking you, you're raping me you asshole." She says kicking him the family jewels and walking out. She takes a deep breath knowing she was going to pay for that somehow.

"Miss Guerrero, your match is next." A stage hand says.

"Thank you." she says walking to the gorilla pit.

'Whoa' by Paramore starts playing and she walks out

"And the challenger, Taylor Guerrero!" Justin says, Taylor proceeds down the ramp and into the ring. Michelle smirked at her.

She stops in front of the ring and grabs a chair and a microphone.

"Oh and by the way Michelle this match is a No DQ!" Taylor yells. She slides into the ring and hits Michelle with the chair.

"Payback is a bitch." Taylor says then she tosses the mic out of the ring and picks Michelle up and throws her into the turnbuckle Michelle tries to run at her but is met with a Clothesline. Taylor rolls out of the ring and looks under the ring, she grins and pulls out a kendo stick. She rolls back into the ring and goes to hit Michelle but she countered and kicked Taylor in the gut. Suddenly Michelle got control of the match by pulling Taylor up by her hair and throwing her back down. While Michelle adds insult to injury, Taylor sneaks up behind her and surprises her with a pin attempt. Michelle kicks out at 2. Taylor stands up and waits for her moment. Michelle staggers towards her and she does a move like the chick kick knocking Michelle to the ground. Taylor climbs up the turnbuckle and goes a 180 flip. She lands it and locks the leg.

"1…2….3"

"The winner and new Champion Taylor Guerrero!" Justin says as my music starts. Taylor holds the belt above her head as Maria and Jeff come to the ring to congratulate her. They raise her hands and the crowd cheers.

* * *

-Taylor's POV-In the back-

"Congrats!" Maria says hugging me then running off to ken's locker room. Jeff takes my hand and spins me around.

"The belt looks good on you." He says

"You know I did have the title before?" I ask

"Yeah I know but it's the first time since we started dating." He says kissing me.

"so are you going home for Matt's birthday?" I ask him.

"yep my plane leaves at midnight." He says

"well that sucks."

"why?"

"because I wanted to celebrate."

"Sorry." He says kissing me. "I got to go."

I smile as he walks off. I walk off to find Maria. I feel my hair being pulled and my face hitting the wall. After that I couldn't feel anything.

* * *

**ooo what happened. not even i know that. so i want your guys input. what should happen? i have an idea but i want to hear urs. let me know. Review**

**much love**

**shelbs  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to ViperDiva and GiGi.501 for reviewing thanks guys**

**Chapter 7**

**Waking up in Hel**l

-Taylor's Pov-

"Come on Taylor wake up." His sickening voice enters my ears. I open my eyes and I'm in a white room.

"What happened?" I say looking around I try to pick up my arms but they're chained to the bed. "Where the hell am i?"

"You're in my apartment." Adam says walking in from a different room. Fear surged though me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because if I can't have you no one can."

"You an ass." I spit at him, "you use my mother now you're us-"

He punches me. The taste of blood enters my mouth but I would not let the tears fall I would not give him the pleasure.

He pulls the blanket back and I realize I'm naked.

"How many times did you have your way with me while I was out?" I ask him bitterly

"Isn't fun when you're not fighting it." He says, I give him a disgusted look. He smirks at me.

"LET ME GO YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yell trying to loosen the chains. He smacks me

"Quit struggling." He says getting on top of me.

"GET OFF!" I yell. He smacks me again

"You can't go anywhere so just calm down and take it like a real woman."

"I don't want it from you, you sick freak. I want Jeff."

His face gets red and he punches me in the gut.

"Don't you ever mention him ever again."

"He's my boyfriend." He doesn't answer just starts to undo his belt. "Adam please stops this."

I don't take my eyes off the belt as it connects with my leg.

* * *

-Jeff's POV-

I sat on the couch of my brother's place trying to figure out why Taylor hadn't called me yet. She was supposed to when she landed in Florida. But she hasn't

"Any word?" matt asks sitting down

"Nope."

"Have you called her?"

"Yeah but all I get is her voicemail."

"Sorry dude I don't know what to tell you." He says, "Have you talked to Maria?"

"No I'll call her."

I dial Maria's number

Me/_Maria_

_Hey Jeff_

Hey is Taylor with you?

_Um, no I figured she went home with you._

No she's not here.

_Fuck. _

What's going on?

_Jeff there was something she wasn't telling me. And I think her disappearing has something to do with it._

What?

_I don't know she just seemed fake happy most of the times._

I'll call her mom.

_Okay._

"JEFF YOU NEED TO GET IN HERE NOW!" I hear matt yell. I walk into the living room and the news in on

"_A young girl was found beaten on the side of the road. There is no word if she is alive or not but she has been identified as Taylor Guerrero the late Eddie Guerrero's daughter and WWE diva. More on this story later."_

I stared horror struck as a video of Taylor being put into the back of an ambulance.

I needed to text Maria.

* * *

-Maria's POV-

"Hey babe. Jeff said to turn it to the news. Now." Ken says I nod and turn it to the local news.

"_A young girl was found beaten on the side of the road. There is no word if she is alive or not but she has been identified as the late Eddie Guerrero's daughter and WWE diva Taylor Guerrero. More on this story later."_

I drop the remote.

"What the fuck?" Ken exclaims calling someone on my phone.

"Do you know who did it?" he yells, "when I find that mother fucker Jeff I swear to god he'll wish he was never been born…Taylor is like my sister. Does Vickie know?...why would her own mother do that Jeff?...i don't fucking know. Taylor was nice to everyone. Even Michelle….Then I'll call her."

He puts my phone down and looks at me

"Babe you okay?" I didn't realize until then that I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Call….Vickie….find out what…OH GOD." I fell to the ground crying. My best friend. I knew something was wrong but I never said anything about it. She could be dead and it could be my fault.

"Baby listens to me. This is not my fault."

I stare at him in shock.

"You said it out loud you silly." He says helping me up. "Now let's go get our best friend."

* * *

-Hours later at a hospital in Iowa-still Maria's POV-

"Is she okay?" was the first thing that flew out of Jeff's mouth as he walks into the hospital

"Vickie's talking to the cops now." I say. "The doctor says she's being stubborn and won't tell them who did it."

"Why would she do that?" he exclaims

"She keeps muttering the same thing over and over." Ken says as I let out a cry.

"What is it?"

"'I can't say anything. If I do he'll kill my mom.'"

"Can we see her yet?"

Just then Vickie comes out crying.

"The cops said that the damages she has aren't just from last night." She says suddenly smacking Jeff, "What have you been doing to her?"

"What?" Jeff exclaims very confused.

"The doctors say that she's been raped multiple times and hit where her ring gear would cover it."

"I didn't do it Vickie." He says anger clearly shown on his face. My mind began to wonder. The bruises that she said she got in her matches, that had all been a lie. Then I remembered Randy's party she had been so frightened when Adam walked in. but Adam couldn't do that, not to Taylor, could he?

"I just got her message babe. How's she doing?" Adam says. _Speak of the devil_

"She won't tell us what's happened." Vickie cries, Adam comforts her.

He couldn't have.

* * *

**don't worry. our favorite girl isn't done for. review and rate**

**much love**

**shelbs  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**It all turns to Hell**

It had been a couple weeks since the 'accident' everyone stayed pretty much away from me. I guess me not wanting to tell really pissed them off. Hell it pissed me off. I hate it but he said he would hurt everyone I ever loved if I said one thing about everything.

"Taylor you're on in ten." John Cena says, he's about the only one who's still talking to me.

"Thanks." I say standing up. I walk to the gorilla position and wait for Jeff. We would be doing a segment about the attack. Vince thought it would add to the show if we broadcasted that I was attacked and I was too afraid to tell on who did it.

The fans; the poor fans have their own theories going on. Half of them are saying that I made it up that I wasn't attack that I paid someone to do it because I got the title. My true fans knew differently. They said that I was truly attacked and when they found out who did it they would pay.

"Ready?" Jeff says scaring me; which was easier to do nowadays.

"Yeah."

"Ready 3….2….1… action." The director says.

"_Hey Jeff." I say walking up to him. "Good luck tonight."_

_He ignores me continuing to tie his shoe._

"_Jeff, are you not going to talk to me?"_

"_When you tell me who attacked you then I'll talk."_

"_You know I can't.' I say touching his shoulder. He shakes it off._

"_Jeff?"_

"_JUST." He screams, he takes a deep breath, "just leave me alone, Taylor."_

_Tears start falling from my eyes._

"_Please Jeff try to understand."_

"_Fuck off Taylor." He says walking off. I sit down on the floor crying._

Everyone was being so bitter. Maria won't look at me; ken glares at me and my own boyfriend won't listen. Adam had screwed this up. But if I want them to be safe I must keep this up.

"Taylor." My mom says snapping me out of a trance.

"Yes mom." I say. I didn't like the way she looked at me anymore. The look of disappointment.

"Come back home." She says, I go ridged. That was the last place I ever wanted to be. "Adam thinks it's a good idea."

"OF COURSE HE DOES!' I scream, "I'M NOT COMING HOME YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

I run out get into my car and drive to the only place I felt safe.

* * *

- Scottsdale Arizona- (so I attempted really hard to translate in Spanish but it wouldn't work. Every time I put Spanish to English is so wasn't what I wanted. So pretend she speaking in Spanish.)

"Hey papa." I say sitting down in front of my father's grave. "I miss you."

I trace his name and start to cry.

"Dad I really screwed up. Jeff won't talk to me; Maria won't even look at me. And it's not even my fault. It's Adam's. I don't know what to do daddy. I really need you right now. I feel so alone."

I lie down and feel the ground soon I was asleep.

* * *

-3rd person pov-

Vickie searched and searched for Taylor but didn't find her.

"Jeff, have you seen Taylor?" she asks her daughter's boyfriend.

"Not since the segment." He says, "Well she yelled at me then ran off."

Adam who had overheard the conversation smiled. She had ran off.

"Adam have you seen her?" Vickie asks as he walks out the shadows.

"Last time I saw her she was getting into her car crying. I tried to stop her but she already took off."

"Okay."

Jeff looks at Adam and glares at him. Adam smirks at him and walks off with Vickie.

Jeff takes out his phone and sighs. He presses a button and puts it to his ear.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you won't tell me. It's hard watching you, you scare easily and I just want to know who turned you into this depressed person I love you so much I want you to be happy. By the way your mom is looking for you. I love you."

He hangs up and punches the wall.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

**sorry guys, for the lateness. but i hope you guys still hang in with me. my life has gotten hectic and i've had to make some changes.**

**shelbs**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**You're the one to blame.**

"miss?" I hear causing me to wake up. I look around and it's dark I look at daddy's grave realizing I fell asleep.

I stand up.

"I'm sorry." I tell the man that has woken me up.

"are you alright?" he asks.

"yeah I'm fine just fell asleep." I say he nods.

"I think you're the first person who's visited this grave for a while."

"I don't get down here as much as I wanted."

"lot of people don't." he says, "was he a good dad?"

I smile

"the best." He smiles as my phone goes off. I take it out and see I have a voice mail.

"_taylor, I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you won't tell me. It's hard watching you, you scare easily and I just want to know who turned you into this depressed person. I love you so much I just want you to be happy. By the way your mom is looking for you."_

I sigh and walk to my car, my phone rings again and I answer

"where are you?" the voice of adam Copeland fills my head.

_Me_/**Adam**

_Visiting someone I haven't in a while._

**You're doing a good job isolating everybody.**

_I'm not doing anything. They've turned aginst me it's it's your fucking fault._

**Now let's not play the blame game…**

_IT IS YOUR FAULT I'M NOT PLAYING A GAME ADAM. YOU FUCKING RAPED ME. BEAT ME AND_ _LEFT ME TO DIE YOU ASSHOLE!_

**Details…details… no one cares about details**

_Fuck You Adam._

**You already have but I could always go for Seconds**

_Your pathetic._

I hang up and drive away towards home.

-Maria's POV-

I walked into Taylor's room and found a note on her bed. It was typed up but not signed.

**Taylor,**

**You think you can run. But you really can't**

**Just remember you say something things will get even worse for you**

**For starters I'll hurt that thing you call mom**

**Then maybe I'll do the same thing I do to you to maria.**

**Then I'll kill that loser boyfriend.**

**Now…you wouldn't want that on you do you?**

**Didn't think so.**

I stared at the note and realized why she wasn't talking. Why she chose to keep quiet; she did it for her mom, Jeff and me. I look at ken who had just walked in.

"we screwed up." I say handing him the note.

He sighed.

"I hope she comes home." I tell him

"give her some time. She thinks she's lost us for good ria." He says hugging me

"I should have been with her instead of being here."

Ken hugs me even tighter.

-Taylor's POV-

I arrived at my grandma's house around ten at night. I stood infront of it for over 10 minutes until she walks out.

"why the hell you just standing there, Tay. Ei EI EI just like your father."

I smile and walk in. for once in weeks I felt at home.

"Hola Abuela."_ (Hello Grandmother_)

"Hola Nieta."(_Hello Granddaughter_) She says smiling at me. "your mother called looking for you."

"could you not tell her I'm here I just want to be lost right now."

My grandmother nods.

"hot coco then."

I smile and nod my head.

"malvaviscos?"(_marshmallows_) I ask

She laughs

"Siendo todavía un niño en el fondo, lo que veo?"(_a child still at heart, i see_) she says

"Más de lo normal parece."(_More than usual it seems_) I tell her with a sigh.

"I know your mother explained it when she called. What awful man would do that to you? A daughter of a Leyenda?"(_Legend_)

"El Diablo" I say cause that's what Adam is, he's the devil.

"Does your mother know this Diablo?"  
I nod.

"if it adam?"

"¿qué?" I say, "Grandmother why would you say that?"  
"mi amor"(_my darling_) she says, "I am your Abuela. There are thing that not even your father knew about you."

"lo extraño."(_I Miss him)_ I say tears in my eyes.

"I miss him too." She says

"please don't say anything." I say she looks at me.

"I won't" she says, "but only because you asked me to. But if he does something like this again, Mi Flor, you have to tell someone."(_my flower_)

"I know." I say

"now drink your hot coco and I'll make you dinner it looks like you haven't ate in days."

I smile at her.

"I haven't had your cooking in a while." I say, "I missed it."

* * *

**_Wel there's chapter nine hope you guys like it, Thanks to ViperDiva fro being with me from the start. and i'm really starting to feel bad about how i'm portraying Adam don't worry i'm going to keep writing it's just with him leaving and all i got sad. so just a note. this story does not reflect how i feel adam is. and if he was reading this right now i would tell him that he is my hero and if i ever get close to the greatest that is him i would be happy. WWe is oging to be weird without him. and he will be missed. As my best friend would say, "i'm going to miss his sexy ass."_**

**_shelbs_**


End file.
